


The start of an apology

by alicegryphonandtheteapartytrio



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicegryphonandtheteapartytrio/pseuds/alicegryphonandtheteapartytrio
Summary: Jaskier is not quite ready to forgive and forget but he's willing to let Geralt try.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	The start of an apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic... of any kind... ever... 
> 
> Everyone is OOC? There's no preamble whatever? 
> 
> I just had to dive in with these morons tho omfG!!! 
> 
> Here goes nothing.

Geralt's amber eyes dropped to Jaskier's lips. The bard lifted his chin slightly in defiance without shifting his gaze, took one more step forward and captured Geralt's mouth with his own as the witcher's back met the wall. Pressing his body flush against Geralt's chest, he fisted both hands tight in his silver hair and deepened the kiss. 

Geralt's arms continued to hang by his side in momentary surprise and his lips barely moved. Jaskier suddenly leaned back, in a movement that parted their mouths but shifted his weight forward into his hips. He rolled them once, slightly, to see if it would provoke a reaction, and again, harder, when Geralt's eyes flew open and his hands grasped at his hips. 

Geralt stood stunned, seemingly incapable of anything other than gripping Jaskier's clothing and starting at him slack jawed. Jaskier narrowed his eyes. 

'What if it isn't enough?'

Geralt's brain turned over the words.

'What?'

Jaskier gave another hip roll, more debaucherous than the last. Geralt's breath hitched. 

'Your apology.'

'But ... I am sorry.'

'So you said.'

Geralt, for the life of him, could not reconcile the feeling of Jaskier's hard, lithe body pinning him to the wall with the murderous look in his eyes. He gave his head a half shake and tried again. 

'What do you want?'

Jaskier's lip curled. 

'It's what I don't want. I don't want to go back to following you around, bearing all your slights, fearing your contempt for my concern for you, and generally feeling like a lovesick fool, because we happened to turn up in the same tavern and you mumbled the poorest excuse of a 'sorry'. If you're going to make me curse my own idiocy, it may as well be for telling you I want to fuck you three ways in a bathtub, as for traipsing across the continent at your side when my company is about as welcome to you as a stab wound.' 

Geralt paused, bewilderment still playing over his features. 

'I ... much prefer your company to a stab wound?' he offered, unsure if that would help. 

Jaskier gripped his hair harder, exposing more of his neck, and set into it with lips and tongue and teeth. Geralt could feel his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He finally lifted his hands, took Jaskier's shoulders and eased him off his neck. He found that he very badly missed the feel of the bard's body against his, and knew in his gut that it may not be just a temporary yearning. 

'Jask.'

'What?'

'What, what? You want to ... fuck here but not forgive me and go separate ways tomorrow?' 

'I wouldn't feel the worse for it.'

Geralt held his accusatory gaze. 

'I hurt you.'

'Habitually.' 

Geralt winced and looked down. Silence stretched out between them. Jaskier loosened his hold but didn't drop his hands. Geralt shifted his fingers, resting them more gently on the bard's doublet. 

'I regret it.' 

'I regret not punching you in the face when you told me to fuck off.' Jaskier sneered. 

Geralt sighed. The fingers of one hand drifted to Jaskier's neck. Jaskier's eyelashes betrayed his reaction to the touch with a slight flutter. Geralt slid his index finger from the nape of his neck to his jawbone and Jaskier dropped his eyes. 

'I regret that you didn't punch me too, if it meant you wouldn't despise me so badly now.' 

'No doubt you wouldn't even have deigned to notice me if I hit you then anyway.'

The witcher leaned in cautiously and kissed a spot on his jaw. 

'I am sorry.' 

He traced a row of slow kisses along his jaw to a spot beneath his ear, whispering sorry into each one, slipping his other arm around Jaskier's waist and drawing his body near again. Jaskier almost seemed to sway and Geralt tightened his grip. He looked back up to see that Jaskier's face had drained of malice, and he kissed his lips once more, tenderly. Jaskier's voice was heavy. 

'Geralt if you are fucking with me, I swear. I will not be able to bear it.' 

'A minute ago you said you wouldn't be the worse.' 

Jaskier huffed and looked away. Geralt tried once more. 

'I did the wrong thing. I regret it. I don't want to hurt you any more. I want you around.' 

Jaskier caught his eye. 

'I want more than to be 'around'.' 

'Hmm.'

Geralt began to place open-mouthed kisses to his lips, as an invitation for Jaskier to meet. Gradually, Jaskier responded, pressing hungrily back. Geralt turned them slowly around until Jaskier's back rested on the wall, ran his hands down his sides and slipped one hand onto his thigh. Jaskier gave a quiet moan and gripped Geralt's shirt, and Geralt palmed his hardening cock. 

'Geralt.'

'Is this alright?' 

'Gods yes but is this -' 

Geralt pressed the heel of his palm harder against him.

'Ugh ... is this something you've wanted or ... ngk ... are you just humouring me ... because you feel bad for what you did?'

Geralt looked at him quizzically, then brought his lips to Jaskier's ear. 

'You think I'd suck your cock out of pity?' 

Jaskier rolled his head back onto the wall and released a faltering breath. Geralt nuzzled a grinning kiss under his ear and started undoing his trousers, slipping a hand in to wrap around Jaskier's length. He started to stroke. 

'Well?' 

'Fuck.'

Geralt kept smirking while his hand worked at the bard. He traced his tongue around the shell of Jaskier's ear, and felt his body shiver. 

'Three times in the bathtub if you get your way. But, do you want me to put my mouth on it first, Jask?' he murmured. 

Jaskier nodded.

'Hmm?'

'Yes, Geralt.' 

'Hmm ... and Jask?'

'Ugh.'

Geralt lowered his voice even further. 

'I want you to grip my hair and thrust if you need to.'

Jaskier swallowed hard, head spinning, straining in Geralt's hand and trembling at the filth being breathed in his ear. Geralt kissed down his neck and dropped to his knees, one hand stabilising Jaskier's hip on the wall. 

He licked slow stripes along Jaskier's length and swirled his tongue over his leaking tip, earning a series of groans from the bard above. Pausing long enough for Jaskier to glance down, he held eye contact while taking his hot, heavy cock in his mouth for the first time. 

'Geralt that's so fucking good, please, please. Don't stop.' 

Jaskier's begging was progressively replaced with inarticulate moans as the witcher sucked him deeper and harder. A tentative hand reached into his hair and Geralt stilled, allowing Jaskier to hold his head in place and press into his mouth. He glanced up to see Jaskier's face a picture of flushed skin, open-mouthed gasps and screwed-shut eyes as he started to move his hips, with deliberate control at first and then with desperation. Geralt could feel his own cock throbbing as Jaskier panted and tensed.

'Geralt I ...'

Geralt flattened his palm onto Jaskier's chest and sucked deep as the bard's body jerked violently, coming as he stuttered Geralt's name. The witcher swallowed him down from his high, until Jaskier's knees weakened and he sank onto the floor. 

They lay side by side, Jaskier loose and drifting and Geralt in thought. After a few minutes Jaskier rolled towards him and placed a wet kiss on his cheek. 

'You ... you do want me around.'

Geralt gave a start, and then a small, sad sigh. If Jaskier still couldn't believe it now, it was his own fault, after all. 

'If you'll consider forgiving me. Eventually. And let me come with you to the coast.'

Jaskier's shining blue eyes blinked, took on a mischievous glint. 

'Call down for some bath water first, and we'll see.'


End file.
